


Party and Presents

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Erotica, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Large Cock, Little Brothers, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Bryce has all his friends around for a birthday sleepover, and all goes well until his half-naked hunk of a brother makes their horny minds awaken for a night of fun.
Relationships: Ben Andrusco-Daon/Bryce Gheisar, Blake Gheisar/Jacob Tremblay, Bryce Gheisar/Parker Queenan, Dash Melrose/Parker Queenan, Jake Melrose/Preston Oliver, Oakes Fegley/Noah Jupe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Party and Presents

With everything set, food served and drinks still cold, dripping their sugary condensation down the sides of the glasses, Bryce Gheisar finally collapsed onto the soft pile of odd blankets and pillows with a huff. His arm wrapped around a boy he sat beside. The boy was shorter, had a fetching grin and short light brown hair. Ben Daon nuzzled into Bryce’s side, draping a soft grey blanket over their laps. He took a handful of popcorn then stuffed it into his face. The popcorn bowl deliberately set aside where Bryce couldn’t reach.

“Thanks for inviting me, Brycey…” Ben grinned, as he moved a little closer. Having missed his co-star from the Astronauts massively.

“Why wouldn’t I invite you? I dragged Noah down from England to be here,” Bryce smiled, offering a nod to the curly-haired British boy sitting up on the side couch. He was snuggled under a blanket beside Oakes Fegley, sipping a glass of ice tea. An odd drink for a movie/sleepover/birthday party, but Bryce didn’t question it.

Ben giggled a little in response to that.

“You’re lucky I had nothing better to do, Gheisy…” Noah chuckled, poking his tongue out at his former Wonder co-star.

“Oh, please! Even if you did, I just need Jacob to pull out the puppy dog eyes and you’re alllll putty in my hands,” The birthday boy addressed the room, and was met with a group of groans or nods and murmurs of agreement. He chuckled at them, the smile spreading wider across his lips. Glad to have everyone there for his birthday. Co-stars, friends, and a pair of guests that he let tag along. “So have we decided on a movie? Or, Blake was saying he’d pick one for us… then something about pussies leaving the room,”

“Doctor Sleep! Doctor Sleep!” Jacob called out, a fan of the horror movie that featured a cameo of himself.

Jacob was met too with a group call. All of them shouted “NO!!!!”, with no desire to see him stabbed to death.

“Jerks…” Jacob muttered, fussing with his glasses. He sat cross-legged on the ottoman, a hot cocoa topped with cream in his hand. Before his head shot up with another idea. “Oooh what about IT! We can watch Jackson float…”

“You… you heard how creepy that was, right? You and Jackson were made for each other!” Dylan Kingwell gasped at the boy’s underlying horrific side, hidden well beneath the adorable exterior. Almost regretting accepting Ben’s offer to tag along, since they were friends and Jacob was coming down from nearby. 

“He’ll float, tooooooo,” Jacob giggled, the giggles getting a little crazed as they went on.

Bryce shivered, scrolling netflix. He didn’t like the sound of a horror movie. At least night this early into the night, that is. Nor was Blake, his elder brother, picking a movie any better an option because he too would pick something terrible or horrifying. As he scrolled through, snuggled to Ben, Bryce looked over to his best friends; Jake and Dash Melrose were sitting side-by-side, but Jake was snuggling his Disney co-star Preston Oliver rather than his big brother. “Dash? Anything, dude?”

“Anything, man, what about that dorky superhero movie that just came out? We can be something or other…” Dash shrugged.

“What are you? Five?” Preston chimed in, then pointed at the screen. “Ohhh! Can we watch A Quiet Place? I’ve been meaning to watch it and, well, uhm, Noah’s right here!”

“Uh sure dude, no one else has better ideas…” Bryce shrugged, while looking around and seeing shrugs of agreements. With no inclination to anything else, he started up the mostly silent, horror movie featuring a close friend. 

The group of ten sat back and relaxed to watch the movie together. All of them dressed in their pyjamas, most snuggled into warm blankets. The sun was just going down outside and the night was young; They’d fit in another two movies after this, unless they took a video game break. A few minutes in as they watched in silence, broken only by sipping drinks of crushing chips between their teeth, Bryce wrestled with Ben in an effort to snag the bowl of popcorn from him. It took Parker Queenan, sitting on Ben’s other side, lifting it over the short boy’s head for Bryce to finally get his snack.

“Popcorn?” Ben playfully pouted, holding his hand out with a cheeky look in his eyes.

Bryce said nothing as he stuffed a handful in his mouth.

As it went on, Parker was hissing to Bryce in hopes of showing him something, so he swapped places with Ben. They watched a video on Parker’s phone, chuckling at whatever it was. Ben seemed a little annoyed being left out of the joke, so Dylan did what he could to cheer him up. They ended up in an intense foot war.

“What are you dorks laughing about?” Dash questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh, just…” Bryce trailed off, laughing quietly. “Just come look at this, dude!”

“Fineeee!” Dash, rolling his eyes, moved to take a look at the video as well, smirking as well when he saw it.

Ben’s eyes flashed to Dash’s and he pouted. But Dash mouthed for him to settle, and Ben felt ensured Parker wasn’t doing something to flirt so he sat down and continued his foot war. Well more his foot submitting, since Dylan was having full control of the war.

“Shh!” Oakes hissed at them. Listening to Noah whispering behind the scenes details and little mistakes they made that were never cut from the film.

“Why? Noah flirting with you over there?” Bryce teased, knowing Noah had some feelings for the boy.

Snorting at him, Noah continued on explaining the Death Angels and set.

But the room was not left silent for long, as Dash nudged Bryce and Parker.

“Hey! Wanna see something… dirty?” He asked.

“If it's your ass again… no.” Bryce shivered teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Dash put on a video he’d captured. It featured Jake and Preston in the hammock where they met in Sulphur Springs, wrapped around each other kissing like lovers. Jake’s hands were down near Preston’s butt, while the younger boy was feeling every inch of Jake’s chest beneath his shirt. Their lips wrapped tightly with passion as they made out. Completely unaware as Dash got in close to capture the intimate details of their kissing. Bryce swore he could see some tongue action between them at some point.

“Damn Jakers…” Bryce commented, impressed.

“Have you ever kissed someone, Bryce?” Parker asked offhandedly, watching the screen.

“N...no,” Bryce said quietly so the others, enthralled with the movie, couldn’t hear.

“He did! He kissed the girls on the Wonder set…” Jacob piped up with a giggle.

“And some of the guys…” Noah smirked, winking at Bryce.

Bryce groaned at them, glaring. “They’re just kidding, Parker.”

“That’s not what Elle said!” Jacob giggled louder.

“I’d kiss you, if you wanted,” Parker was one of the few in the room who had kissed a boy before. He’d flirted with Joshua Rush, as well, and Bryce was a hottie. He would steal a kiss off those lips without trouble. In fact, he didn’t wait for the birthday boy to answer as he cupped Bryce’s cheek and pulled him in. Without hesitation he kissed Bryce, stealing his first, holding him there for a long, slow kiss where no tongue probed their lips. After thirty seconds, Parker broke off and sat back for the movie. “Not bad,”

“Where’s the rest of our kisses…” Jake called out, as the older boy sat down.

“You get yours when you kiss Dash,” Parker teased. Paying no mind to Ben’s furious glare and Bryce’s stunned, wide eyes and parted lips as he blankly stared at the TV screen.

“Nah, he has cooties!” Jake smirked and pulled Preston closer.

“Don’t all of you have cooties?” At the archway to the living room a new body stood, illuminated in the soft glow of the screen. Tall, with broad shoulders and defined features that captured every eye in the room; Blake Ghesiar’s body was a temple of muscle, a hulking beast of a boy who had each and every one of their crotches twitching. His chiselled abs and sharp pecs, those bulging biceps and thick thighs. Not to mention, all the older boy wore were a pair of black boxers that held a rather big bulge for a hunk who wasn’t the slightest bit hard.

“You most of all…” Bryce muttered.

“That’s… your brother!? That’s no-not Blake!” Jacob exclaimed, staring openly at Blake. His pyjama shorts held a cute little tent, which he pulled his shirt over quickly. “But… but he was… where’d you get the muscles?!”

“It’s called working out, little Tremy boi…” Blake grinned, flexing a little for the youngster.

Dash leaned forward on the couch, flexing his own thick biceps and flexing his solid abs for Blake. Being dressed in red boxers and nothing else made it easy to show off for him, and the other drooling boys. “I’ve been doing your routine. Good progress, right?”

“Yeah man, better than the brat…” Blake grinned, impressed by the boy's improvements.

Bryce rolled his eyes at Blake. Usually they got along like a house on fire, but he could be a pain in the ass, too. “Are you here just to bug me…?”

“You wanna join us Blake? I haven’t seen you in ages.” Jacob asked, looking up pleadingly.

“Yeah! And if you get cold, me and Jacob will warm you up!” Jake offered, being close to Blake as well as Bryce. It was only thanks to him that he had some sexy abs going.

Jake blushed a little when Preston squirmed in a little closer however, not willing to let his pillow go.

“You know just how much I love bugging you, Brycey Wycey…” Blake smirked. He found all these boys adorable, feeling the lust they felt over him from some, and sheer admiration from others - Dylan and Parker were a strange mix of both feelings. Noah acted like he wasn’t impressed, but Blake knew otherwise. “I guess I could join. My group chat’s gone to shit. Some guy banged two of their girls, they’re fucking piiiiiiiissed… Jacob, don’t tell your mom I said fuck,”

“Only if you sit with me!” Jacob grinned, wondering if he could worm his way into the boy’s lap.

Blake ruffled his cute hair, smiling softly. “Dude… you’re on the ottoman and these guys got the couch,”

Jacob jumped up, offering the ottoman to the older boy. “Sit! Sit, SIT!”

“Duuuuude stop crushing on my brother! It’s gross!” Bryce said, watching in irritation as Blake sat down to join them.

Jacob’s reaction had everyone laughing. Instead of blushing, the horror loving fourteen-year-old instead flipped off his former co-star before jumping onto Blake’s lap. Snuggling back against the boy's muscular chest.

“Ohhh! Guess he is crushing… I thought you were kidding,” Blake laughed, wrapping around Jacob’s tiny body. Pulling him against his own so Jacob could feel every inch of his firm chest. Too bad for the young boy that Blake was still too soft for him to feel anything grind on his butt. Though Jacob had plans to change that. “I’m flattered, Tremmy,”

Jacob finally blushed but pulled Blake’s arm further around him and settled into at least getting cuddled by the older boy. Everyone settled down for a few more minutes of silence. There was an unspoken agreement not to bother Jake and Preston, since everyone could hear them quietly sharing kisses. 

“So…” Ben hissed in Bryce’s ear, his jealousy already apparent, “He kissed you…”

“Y-Yeah he did… but Benny… you know he’s not interested in me that way! He has a girlfriend!” Bryce responded, pulling the boy closer to him.

“Did you like it?” Ben rested his head on Bryce’s chest. Listening to the thump of his heartbeat.

“It was a good kiss…” Bryce admitted.

Parker smirked to himself, tapping Bryce with his foot. Once he had the boy’s attention, his head tilted towards him and Parker whispered in his deep, silky voice. A tone perfected for seduction: “Anytime… bro,”

“Anytime he wants them… he can get them from me!” Ben jealousy snapped in his own whispered tone.

“Chill, bruh, chill… offer extends to a cutie like you,” Parker’s piercing eyes glanced up and down at Ben. Who, despite being fuming with jealousy, found his cheeks turning pink and cock rising higher. 

Hiding it by snuggling into his co-star and trying to pay attention to the movie, Ben’s blush only grew worse. Well and truly lost on the plot.

After a few minutes, Parker thought himself safe to make one last joke; “And if you’re looking to lose your cherry-”

“PARKER!” Ben yelped, glaring at the older boy. If he was going to lose his virginity to a boy, there was only one that he wanted to take it.

“Fine, fine… we threesome!” Parker exclaimed - He spoke loud enough for the room to hear, dragging everyone’s attention from the movie and to them. With a big grin on his handsome face, he gave Bryce and Ben a seductive look.. Secretly into the idea of it. The hand under his blanket slipped into his boxers and gave his semi-hard cock a nice squeeze. Teasing it while waiting for them to grow some balls and shoot some kind of answer. If they rejected, it was a joke. If they accepted, Bryce’s room was close by.

“Gross…” Blake and Dash called out cheekily.

“Even better! Fivesome! Or, you cut out Bryce and replace him with Blake,” Noah chimed in, leaning in as he thought about the group. Oakes whispered in his ear, grinning just as broadly. “Oh, right you’ve got a point. Bryce stays, it’s his birthday. But then Jake gets jealous, so he comes and obviously Preston wants to go with them… Dylan’s been playing footsie with Ben, sign of affection, Oakes?”

“Oh, for sure,” Oakes agreed with him.

“And Blake’s busy, being my seat!” Jacob called out.

Bryce stopped and looked at Ben and Dylan. “He’s been doing WHAT!”

“Playing… footsie?” Dylan threw the blanket off their feet to show their toes at war.

“Yeah, yeah, overreact in your own time!” Noah cut Bryce off before he could go on about a simple game. He scratched his curly hair while humming. “Hmm, so Blake’s out here with Jacob riding him. That leaves me and Oakes here alone… I could go either way and join this, what, sevensome? Or stay here with Jacob and Blake.”

“Or it all just happens here and we orgy this birthday party up a bit!” Oakes grinning widely, before wiggling his eyebrows at Noah. One hand moved to rub Noah’s bare chest, massaging his olive skin as the curly-haired boy moaned for him until their lips met. A short, rough kiss was shared between the two as everyone watched. “Though that one on one time does sound fun…”

“W-we… orgy?! Dudes!” Bryce didn’t expect this kind of talk to come up at his birthday party. Especially with his brother sitting right there, looking just as stunned at them as he was. He swallowed hard, and it felt almost impossible over the lump in his throat. “Parker was just messing around!”

“Well yes… but we are all friends here… what’s a little sex between bros?” Parker smirked, deadpanning a little to hide his amusement of Bryce’s nervousness.

Dash chuckled. He’d not seen Bryce’s cheeks so pink in a long time. He scooted forwards on the couch, leaning over where Parker and Bryce could just see up his boxers leg. Parker didn’t hide that he was looking, while Bryce tried not to peek. “I’d be down for it, but Jake’s my little bro…”

“Some Family Bonding.” Parker teased, giving the younger teen a nod. Enjoying the look he was getting.

“PARKER!” Jake shouted, his cheeks a bright red.

“You dorks don’t have to touch…” Parker chuckled. “Have you two not jerked it in the same room before?”

Before Jake could get a word in and lie, Dash spoke up. Wearing a cocky grin when tapping Parker and Bryce’s shoulders; “Plenty of times, bruhs. Just keep that in this room, yeah?”

Bryce smirked in response. “Maybeeee…”

“Well think of it like that. You're in the same room, but you don’t have to actually touch.” Parker chuckled. Not shocked about the Melrose brothers doing it, while also having an assumption that the Gheisars were similar. Just to push things onwards, since nobody else was going to, Parker shifted before sliding a hand up over Dash’s thigh. Gliding over his skin then up to meet Dash’s cock. He grabbed the boy’s dick, feeling its stiff length pulse in his fingers as he gave Dash a few pumps. “All hard and ready for it, dude?”

“Who said it wasn’t watching you and Bry kiss that got me ready?” Dash responded, smirking a little as the older boy jerked him in his red boxers.

As Parker was busy jerking off Dash’s cock and Noah was busy making out with Oakes, their tongues at war, the others watched on with soft moans. Dylan was adjusting his pants, feeling awkward as the groups got busy. He wasn’t quite sure where to go if things kicked off.

“Soo Blakey?” Jacob grinned, seeing the two pairs and turning to face the older boy. Wide puppy dog eyes adorning the fourteen-year-old’s face.

With an amused deep chuckle from the older boy, Jacob was blessed with the sensation he craved. Feeling the older boy’s cock starting to get hard up against his small butt. To feel it more, the small boy wiggled around in his lap. Moaning to himself, grinding back on Blake’s sexy cock. It was like a steel rod resting between his butt cheeks. And for as much as the older boy tried not to get turned on by Jacob grinding in his lap, his hands slowly moved onto his hips. Caressing Jacob’s skinny sides. The fourteen-year-old released soft moans from the touch.

Bryce bit his lip, watching as Blake grinded with Jacob. His friend being humped by his big brother on his birthday. It wasn’t an expected sight.

He looked to Ben. That expression of excited fear looked adorable on the blushing boy, and he could have just leaned in to kiss him right there like he so obviously wanted, had it not been for an interruption behind them.

Oakes looked around and grinned just as cheekily as Noah had been. “You know for a ‘orgy’ there is a lot of clothing on…”

Noah fingered his boxers, then kissed Oakes’s soft lips. A deep lock of their lips, peeking open his boxer shorts. “Mmm, I would but… the birthday boy should kick this off,”

“Mhm, Birthday boy should unwrap all of his ‘presents’.” Oakes purred, kissing Noah quickly.

“Pr-presents? I’m not stripping all of you!” Bryce shouted.

“Don’t be lame dude, come strip us all!” Noah responded, giving Bryce a grin. Getting words of agreement from some of the other boys, including Parker. The blond just kept jerking Dash’s cock as the sexy Texan boy leaned back with a groan of pleasure; Noah decided to move closer to their action and kickstart Bryce. He stood up before him, arms behind his head. The boy’s dangling earring and silver necklace caught the light bouncing off the TV. His cock showed off nicely in his boxers. “Strip me, first!”

“No, me!” Ben grumbled. Having heard the rumors about how close Bryce was with Noah back in the day.

Noah looked to Ben and smiled. Suspecting feelings between them. “Dude, Wonder Boys get first dibs!”

Dylan finally spoke up. “So Jacob first then?” 

Jacob’s cheeks flared red as he pushed back and forth on Blake’s length, making the big hunk moan. “Can’t Blake strip me?”

“Now Jakey, we are Bryce’s presents to unwrap.” Parker spoke up, smirking at his younger co-star from Are You Afraid of the Dark. Once he’d said his part, the tease wrapped his lips around Dash’s cock. Sucking him through those silk boxers - Dash groaned, playing with his longish hair as Parker’s lips tormented him.

Bryce, compelled by his friends and a bubbling lust, stood up at last then stepped up to Jacob. Feeling the excitement around him, he took the boy’s glasses off so they didn’t get caught. He was so adorable in or out of them. Bryce lifted off his shirt, sliding over the lithe body to reveal his smooth, flat stomach. He gulped. So cute and young, with perky little nipples on his undefined pecs. Blake lifted Jacob up for Bryce to wiggle off his pyjama shorts and take off Jacob’s underwear in one nerve racking tug. Stripping his young cute friend naked, seeing his body in full glory for the first time.

“O-oh, my gosh…!”


End file.
